Karaoke Halloween
by Finnyfin
Summary: The full story of what happened to the characters in the MMD Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke Halloween special There are hints of Puzzleshipping. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Background: Atem has returned to the afterlife. Yugi has tried to live normally. Jack has been slowly going mad since his adventures with Yusei and the gang has ended. Dark Magician has escaped the shadow realm and now lives with Yugi trying to help him in anyway dealing with the loss of Atem. Seto has started a new project. Bakura has returned and lives with Ryuo but things haven't been quite right…**

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he stared out the window. He knew that he was going insane, slowly, but getting there. He didn't care anymore. Yusei has been trying to help him stay sane but he seemed to make it worst. Since, whenever he left to get food or just to get out of the house Jack felt himself going deeper into the darkness of insanity.

There was a sound of dripping behind him. Jack turned toward it to see a small vial had been dumped and was dripping out. Jack tilted his head at it and looked at some of the other items laying out, "Interesting…"

…

Yusei rushed home. He was out later than he wanted to and he just remembered that he left a bottle of chemicals that Crow had asked him to dispose of out. There was a crash of thunder right before it started down pouring. Yusei cussed under his breath, regretting not bringing his bike. It'd be faster and he wouldn't be soaked.

Another crash of thunder sounded as Yusei turned down onto his street and ran to his house. He took out the key and unlocked the door. He was greeted by a foul smell. Yusei covered his nose and mouth before going further into the house.

It was silent with no sign of Jack anywhere. This was really worrying Yusei. He looked through the whole place until it was just the basement left.

As careful as he could Yusei made his way down the stairs. There was a crash. But not of thunder this time. No, the sound of glass. Yusei dashed the last way down the stairs to see Jack picking up pieces of glass out of his palms, "Jack!" Yusei ran over as the taller looked up at him, "What happened?" He looked around, "What is all of this stuff?" There was glass jars fill with different colored fluids, some even glowing.

Jack got the last of the glass from his hands, both leaving slash marks on his palms, "Do you like it? I found some chemicals and mixed them." His voice had a large hint of insanity.

Yusei looked back to Jack. He had a huge smile and his eyes filled with madness, if Yusei really looked he would see the red taking over Jack's violet eyes, "Jack…Maybe you should get to bed…Your…chemicals…will be here for you tomorrow."

Jack looked at his jars before looking back at Yusei, "Yes…Sleep…" He seemed out of it, completely. Jack walked past Yusei and up the stairs. Yusei looked at the jars before following Jack.

…

Ryou sat in his living room watching an old show on Egypt that Yugi's grandfather was speaking in. He was just starting to talk about finding the Millennium Puzzle. On the screen Solomon, looking much younger than he does now, held up the gold box and told about the story of the ancient Pharaoh that had once owned it.

The young Britt's fingers brushed over his own Millennium Ring before quickly changing the channe. Bakura was still touchy at the Pharaoh being mentioned. Just as the channel was changed Bakura walked into the room. The once spirit looked at Ryou, who was looking at him, then to the TV, "What are you watching?"

Ryou looked back at the screen, "Uhm…" A purple unicorn with pink stripes in her bangs galloped across the screen, "My…Little Pony?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Right…" He reached for the remote, "Let's find something more interesting…" Just as he was about to pick up the remote his arm snapped, causing him to slap Ryou across the face.

Ryou gasped, everything seemed to be in slow motion as he fell from his seat to the floor. He fell, supporting his upper body on his forearms. Bakura drew his arm back and looked at his hand as if his fingers had just turned to snakes, "B-Bakura?" Ryou looked up at his darker half.

Bakura looked at Ryou then back to his hand, "N-Not again…It's after you too!" The once spirit turned and dashed from the house.

…

Yugi sniffled as he looked at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. It once held a great person. A person that was close to him, dear to him. A person whom he loved. Small tear drops began to fall onto the golden eye as Yugi couldn't take it any longer.

"Yugi…Why do you have that out again? It only brings sadness," the small boy looked to his door way to see a tall man with blue eyes and purple hair that came down to his shoulders. He had on blue jeans with a tight violet shirt that had lighter violet swirls on the shoulders, the Dark Magician.

Yugi sniffled again, "I-I know Mahad…I-It's just…" He looked back at the puzzle, "I miss him s-so much…"

The magician sighed and sat next to Yugi, taking the puzzle from him, "I know…I miss Atem too…" He waved his hand over the puzzle and it disappeared to a new hiding place that Yugi would most likely later find.

Yugi leaned into Mahad, wishing for it to be Atem, "I-I wish there was a way we could bring him back…"

Mahad rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture, "So do I…But you know that bringing him back uses evil magic…It'd have horrifying consequences." Yugi nodded, not trusting his voice. Mahad stood and helped Yugi to his feet, "Come on…Your grandfather just got a new game in. Maybe we can invite Joey over and try it."

"B-But it's so late…And it's about to storm…" Yugi looked at the clouds outside his window.

The magician sighed, "Then maybe just we can play it. How does that sound?"

Yugi looked at the Magician for a moment before nodding and following him down the stairs to see a game board already set up. Maybe a nice easy game will help keep Atem out of his mind…


	2. Chapter 2

After a week Jack's condition had gotten worst. One night Yusei heard some strange noises in the basement that Jack had turned into his own laboratory.

Yusei tried to catch a glimpse from the top of the stairs at what was happening until he gave in and called down, "What are you doing, Jack?" There was a long moment of silence, "Jack?"

Finally the taller replied, "Come down and see." Yusei hesitated but eventually made his way down the steps. Once at the bottom there was no sign of Jack. He looked around when there was a harsh blow to his head, "I think you will enjoy it!" The last thing Yusei could see was Jack reaching down for him, an evil insane smile spread across his face, his eyes glowing red. Then everything was black.

…

Yusei awoke to a splitting head ache. In fact everything ached… He did his best to sit up but there was a weight on his back pulling him back down. As he tried to stay up he heard the clanking of bone on bone sending shivers down his spin.

Before he could look for the cause of the sound Jack appeared from the stair way, "Ja—ghh!" There was a harsh pain in his throat causing him to grasp at it. There was something wet and slick covering it. Yusei pulled away his hand and gaped at the blood covering it.

"Speaking wouldn't be your best option for a few hours," Jack's voice was filled with insanity his eyes still red.

"What did you do?!" Yusei's voice was scratchy.

"You helped me with my own experiment," Jack took Yusei's hand, harshly, and pulled him up the stairs, down the hall and into his room where there was a large mirror.

Yusei gasped at what he saw. It was no longer him… It was him, but it didn't look like him… His eyes were no longer dark blue, they weren't any color. They were simply white. He had a large gash on his neck and large boney wings. They were pure bone, no skin, which would explain the sounds of bone on bone clanking.

Jack placed his hands on Yusei's shoulders who stood there gaping in silence, too shocked and scared to move, "You are most prideful creation…" Jack's smile widened, "The others didn't survive the proses."

Yusei pushed away from Jack, knocking down the mirror shattering it and turned to face him, "You're ma-!" He broke into coughing to stop when blood fell from his mouth.

"Tsk, tsk," Jack shook his head, "I told you not to speak." Yusei finally took a good look at the taller. He had blood running from his eyes, maybe from the chemicals he was working with, his jacket was covered in blood, his spikes dripping with the red bodily fluid and his eyes still glowing red.

Yusei didn't know what to do. People would run from him, Jack had finally gone and he couldn't run. He couldn't deny it anymore. It was staring him in the face. Yusei, for the longest time, denied Jack's vanishing sanity. But now, he had to accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou sat curled up on the couch. It had been a few days since Bakura had slapped him, yet it still stung. Not physically but emotionally. Ever since Bakura had come back he was like an older brother to Ryou.

The silence dragged on until Ryou couldn't take it anymore. He stood and was about to turn on the tv when there was a loud pounding on the door. Ryou looked at the door a moment before answering it.

He expected to see Malik or even maybe Yugi since they were all getting along well. But he saw neither of them. Instead it was Jack, but he seemed different. For one, his tears were red as they rolled down his face and his eyes were bordered in a glowing red and filled with insanity.

Ryou tilted his head, looking at the flasks in Jack's hands, " 'ello Jack, what can I help you with?"

Jack smiled a cruel smile that sent shivers down the smaller's spine, " 'ello mate, I was hoping you would be able to hold onto these for me," he held out the flasks.

Ryou took them nervously, "Sure, no problem…"

Jack's smile grew, "Thank you." He turned, "Have an eventful evening."

"U-Uhm, yes, you too?"

"Oh, I will," before Ryou could ask what he had said Jack had left.

Ryou turned back into his apartment and closed the door with his foot before walking into the dining room/kitchen area and setting the flasks filled with some liquid on the table. He looked at them a moment longer until Bakura entered the room, "Who was at the door?"

Ryou looked to his Yami, "Jac-," He gasped. The right upper half of Bakura's face was black with a small glowing red dot for his eyes, "Wh-What happened?!" The once spirit walked over to Ryou and the light gently grazed his fingers across the edge of the blackened area.

Bakura flinched away from the touch slightly, "My arm tried to kill me again…It tore the skin away so I used my magic to heal it…"

"Sh-Shadow magic? I thought you said it was dangerous!"

Bakura ignored his light and went to pick up one of the flasks when his arm snapped again. This time he hit the other flask, knocking the contents all over Ryou's left arm, leg and upper left face.

Ryou screamed, falling back onto the floor and curling up trying to grasp at all of the burning skin. Bakura watched in horror and the younger writhed in pain then looked at his hand, "Y-You did this!" The once spirit looked over and saw a knife left out from when he and Ryou had cooked. Bakura ran to the knife, picked it up and brought it to his arm a few inches above the elbow in a fast swift motion, using his magic to make the blow harsher.

Bakura screamed a blood churning scream as his arm fell to the floor along with the knife. Blood was everywhere. He grasped at his stub and went back over to Ryou who was grasping the left side of his face with his uninjured hand. The spirit removed his hand from his stub and placed it onto Ryou's shoulder.

Soon Ryou stopped moving, his breathing became regular again. With his only arm Bakura helped Ryou sit up, still weak from the pain. Bakura looked his light over to see the damage his arm had done. Ryou's upper left face was burned away leaving only skeleton along with all his left arm his ribs and the middle of his thigh to the middle of his calf.

Tears rolled from Ryou's one eye. Bakura glared at his dismembered arm and wrapped his still attached one around his light and held him close, whispering soothing words into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahad was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Yugi and himself, since Yugi's grandfather was in Egypt on business. The magician wasn't the best cook but he didn't trust Yugi in the kitchen alone with the knives, from previous…incidents. Not only was Yugi dealing with the loss of Atem but Tea stopped being his friend after Atem left and Joey was hardly at school anymore along with Honda, leaving Yugi to be fed to the wolves.

Or bullies as people called them today, Mahad had some catching up to do on modern terms. But this all left Yugi broken. Mahad had finished cooking and brought it out to Yugi in the living room. Just as he placed down the meal the phone rang.

Mahad sighed as Yugi started to get up. He held up a hand, "I will get it. You must eat. You did not have breakfast…" Yugi was about to object when Mahad turned and walked to the phone. He answered it on the final ring, "Hello…?"

"Dark Magician! Thank God it's you!"

Mahad raised an eyebrow, "Yusei? Is that you? Are you alright, you sound bad."

"I don't have time to explain!" Yusei sounded panicked behind the scratchiness, "You must come here and fast. Before…" There was a pause, "Just get here now."

Before Mahad could reply Yusei hung up. The magician looked at the phone a moment before hanging up as well and going back to Yugi. The smaller looked at the duel monster with a questioning expression, "That was Yusei, he wants me to go over to his house for some reason." Yugi tilted his head, "Can I trust you alone here for a while?"

Yugi pouted, crossing his arms. Mahad, after a while of living with the boy, finally understood all that Atem told him about how Yugi was adorable and the most perfect being he had ever known, "Of course…I promise not to do anything stupid."

Mahad smiled and patted Yugi's head, "Good, then I'll be back soon."

…

Mahad looked at the house. He was getting a very bad feeling about everything. The house seemed to have an eerie aura about it. The magician pushed it aside and knocked on the door, it opened. Mahad hesitantly walked in, "Hello? Yusei?...Jack?"

The door slammed shut and Mahad turned to see Yusei, at least he assumed to be Yusei. The magician gasped and covered his mouth, "What happened to you!?"

The other had large boney wings that would be useless for flying, there was no color in his eyes and his throat looked like it was slit, "Jack…He's gone mad!"

Yusei began coughing and began to fall in pain. Mahad quickly caught him, "Easy, did Jack do this?" The smaller nodded weakly, "Why!?"

"He's been doing these experiments apparently…And I was his final…" Yusei looked up at the taller, "Dark Magician, you have to help us… You MUST know a spell to turn us back. Make Jack sane again!" He started coughing again.

Mahad placed his hand on Yusei's back and it glowed slightly and Yusei's coughing stopped, "I don't know any spells to reverse this…This is the most I can do…You won't have to worry about that cough anymore…" Yusei looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I'll go home and look through my books"

Yusei gave a weak smile, "Thank you…" The door knob juggled as someone started to open it, "Leave! Jack is back! If he catches you he'll do worst to you than what he's done to me!"

Mahad nodded, placing Yusei onto the couch and disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

…

Yugi watched for a little while, while Mahad looked through book after book, searching for an answer, "J-Jack really turned Yusei into some sort of monster?"

Mahad shook his head, "It's the best I can explain…" He looked at Yugi, "You should try to get some rest… You have school tomorrow." The smaller's expression saddened as he turned and left, nodding, "Good night."

"Night…" Mahad's heart dropped and the tone, it was so sad.

Atem would kill the magician if he was alive and found out he was sending Yugi to be bullied. Mahad went back to his book. He became frustrated and threw it against his shelf causing another book to fall open.

The magician looked at it from a far for a moment before going and picking it up, looking at the page. It was a spell he didn't recognize. Mahad set the book on the table and brought out one of his brown test rats. The rat looked up at him through the bars as he held out his hand and chanted the words on the paper.

At first nothing happened. Mahad looked at his hand until he heard a shriek come from the cage. His attention immediately shot back to the rat. It was laying on its side. Mahad gasped, had he killed it? Soon the rat's fur began to darken to black, it's eye shot open to show it glowing red. It ran to the side of the cage closest to the Magician and growled at him, showing its fangs.

Mahad stepped back in surprise before holding out his hand and chanting a reverse spell. Nothing happened. Mahad was confused, the rat was still growling and sneering at him, it's fur blacker than black and its eyes still glowing red.

Mahad went to try the spell again when he felt his whole body chill. Everything around him seemed to close in. Mahad covered his ears as a high pitched ringing began. He glanced at the book still laying open. He reached with one hand and closed it to look at the cover. "Forbidden Spells of Darkness"

Mahad gasped and pushed the book away with magic. Soon his whole body was cold, no form of warmth to heat him. He made his way to the mirror and watched in horror as everything about him darkened until he was engulfed by the black.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi awoke the next morning and prepared for school. As he walked down the stairs he didn't hear the normal sounds of Mahad attempting to cook breakfast for him. Yugi peeked into the kitchen to find it empty. He raised an eyebrow, "Mahad?"

"In the study…" Something in the older's voice gave Yugi shivers.

He tried to push it aside and walked to the study. When he looked it there was a single candle lit for light. Yugi squinted slightly until his eyes adjusted to the dimness, "Mahad?" He made out the tall form of the magician. He was facing away from the smaller. His outfit was different. He was in his normal magician attire but the base color was black instead of the usual dark violet.

When Mahad turned his head Yugi couldn't see the upper half of his face, it was covered with shadows. But he could see a large grin that sent more shivers down his spine, "Come closer…" The magician held out a hand.

Yugi tilted his head and slowly walked forward, "M-Mahad are you f—" Yugi's voice caught in his throat as Mahad stepped aside to reveal Atem. Yugi covered his mouth, "M-mou Hitori no Boku?"

There was a long pause while Yugi looked over the man he thought he lost forever. He looked the same as he left, the same red tipped star shaped hair with lightning bolts shooting up, with bright crimson eyes and slightly tanned skin. But he wasn't the same…Yugi looked at the bandages wrapped around Atem's body, like a mummy, and the whites of his eyes were black. Also his eye of Horus that was the source of his shadow magic was shining bright in the middle of his forehead.

Atem opened his arms, "Aibou…" The smaller hesitated a moment before running into the other's arms, his own latching around the larger's waist. Atem warped his arms around Yugi's smaller body, "I missed you…"

Yugi felt tears roll down his cheeks as his buried his face into Atem's shirt, "M-Mahad said he couldn't bring you back unless he used evil ma—" Something clicked in Yugi's mind and he pushed away slightly, Atem still having a tight hold around him, as he looked to Mahad, "H-How…" Mahad was silent but stared on with an evil grin, "Y-You used that bad magic you told me about!"

"This is what you wanted wasn't it, master?"

Yugi pushed completely away from Atem. The older looked hurt slightly before speaking, "Go to school aibou…" He stepped forward to grab Yugi's hand, "I'll be here waiting for you," he brushed his pointer finger across Yugi's cheek lovingly.

A shiver ran down the smaller's spine but sent flutters to his stomach, "O-Okay…" Yugi turned and ran from the house.

…

A week pasted since Atem had been revived. Yugi was limping home after the bullies from school had cornered him again. When he got home he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed some ice for his aches and bruises.

Yugi walked from the kitchen with the ice over his eye and went into the living room to see Atem sitting on the couch. Ever since Mahad had revived the pharaoh the magician would be in his study looking through forbidden books. Yugi shivered knowing that both Mahad and Atem had changed, and not in a good way. Mahad more so than Atem.

Yugi jumped slightly as a hand was placed over his own and removed the ice from his eye, he hadn't realized that he had zoned out. He looked up at Atem as he leaned down to kiss the bruised brow, "It happened again…"

Yugi shifted, "Y-Yeah, but I'm fine, really…"

Atem ran a hand through Yugi's hair, the smaller was used to the affection Atem would give him, "If only they all could see how perfect you truly are…" Yugi felt his cheeks burn as the older leaned down, "Like how I do," Atem connected their lips in a sweet but still somehow possessive. Yugi melted into the kiss. When Atem pulled away he took both of Yugi's hands, "Come with me…"

Yugi followed as Atem lead him to another room. The smaller gasped when he saw the room filled with different tools and materials, "M-Mou Hitori no Boku? Wh-What is all this stuff?"

"Just some things I borrowed from Jack…" Yugi looked to the side and saw bloodied tools. He gasped as Atem began walking over to him, "With these…I can let everyone see how perfect you are."

"Wh-What?" Yugi's eyes widened and he looked to Atem.

"If people won't see your perfection as you are now…I'll have to bring your perfection to the outside…"

Yugi shook his head, "Th-This isn't you Yami."

"Of course it's me… Aibou…I'm going to let everyone see your perfection…Now be good and sit on the table…"

The smaller shook his head faster, "I-I don't want this!"

"But it is…" Atem held out a hand.

"N-No! This is what your corruption wants!" Yugi turned and ran from the room, from the house.

"Mahad!" The magician appeared next to the pharaoh, "Help me catch him…"


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi ran as fast as he could, away from Atem, away from the corruption. People didn't give him a second glance, used to the small boy running from bullies.

Yugi looked for any familiar faces. Someone that could help him. But the first person he found, was the last person he wanted to see, Tea… He had no other option though.

"Tea!" The tall girl looked at Yugi with a surprised face, "Tea you have to help me!"

Tea tried to hide a sneer, "If it's those bullies again, you know I can't help…" Then she simply turned and walked away.

"Yugi!" The small boy gasped and turned to see Atem running towards him.

…

Seto had just placed the reactor into his project when the door suddenly opened, "Seto!"

"Yugi?" Seto turned to look at the bewildered boy, "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"Kaiba! A-Atem…H-He's alive and…!" As Seto stood quickly it knocked down a small flame onto the reactor.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, "Yugi! Leave!" The reactor heated to an extreme temperature. Yugi panicked more than he was already and turned to leave when there was a loud explosion that threw him forward.

When Yugi regained his ware bouts he turned, "SETO!" He couldn't see where Kaiba was.

"Yugi!" The small boy quickly stood hearing Mahad's voice, knowing Atem had him helping him find him, and began running again, he ran until he got to the forest.

All the while Mahad had gotten to the sound of the explosion. There were small flames in the room and in the center of it all was Mokuba, screaming, holding his brother. The young boy looked up as Mahad walked towards them, "D-Dark Magician! Y-You have to bring him back! H-He's my only family! B-Bring him back!"

Mahad's face was grim as he watched the young boy, something in his chest twisting. He looked at the body of Seto a moment, his eyes were gone along with several of his fingers and he was covered in blood with it flowing from his mouth. Once he took in everything he could in the few moments he held his hand over Seto and whispered the revival chant that he used on Atem.

Seto gasped as his heart began again, "Seto!" Then everything hit the older brother and he began to scream in pain, "D-Dark Magician! Wh-What did you do!?"

"I brought him back…Just as you asked…" Before Mokuba could protest Mahad left.

…

Yugi dashed through the forest, Atem not far behind with Mahad. Tears streaked the smaller's face, terrified of being caught. The sun was already about below the horizon.

He heard Atem's and Mahad's voices fade as he sped up. Yugi knew he'd be caught if he kept running. He looked for cover to find a bush behind a tree. Yugi quickly took shelter and watched from the leaves.

Mahad paused by the bush, Yugi's breath catching in his throat. There was a long pause until Mahad turned and walk away. Yugi sighed and stood. The magician was gone. He sighed again and turned, running into something.

Yugi groaned as a pair of arms wrapped around him, his bruises were hit on the impact. He shook his head and looked up into crimson and black eyes and gasped, "Found you, aibou."


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi pulled at his restraints, he had one on each wrist and ankle. Large hands were placed over Yugi's smaller ones, "Don't struggle…It'll only hurt more little one…" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at Atem.

"P-Please don't do this, M-Mou Hitori n-no boku…" Yugi's voice was shaking along with the rest of his body, not knowing what Atem was planning.

"But I must…" He released the smaller's hands and pulled out a knife, "Hold still…I wish to cause as little pain as possible aibou…"

Yugi struggled at his restraints again as Atem brought the knife closer to him, "N-No! Pl-Please!" Yugi continued to scream his please and struggle. Atem brought the knife closer and closer until it was near Yugi's cheek.

Yugi thrashed his head, Atem wasn't able to pull the knife away in time… Yugi let out a blood churning screech as the knife was plunged into his left eye.

Atem quickly pulled the knife out and threw it aside and held Yugi's head as the smaller screamed with a mixture of crying, "Look what you made me do, aibou…" Yugi stopped screame=ing but continued to cry, "No matter…" He wiped the blood and tears away on Yugi's left cheek with his thumb, "I'm sure your grandfather will willingly give up his own eye to replace this one."

Yugi shook his head, "P-Please l-leave J-Ji-san o-out of this!"

"But without your other eye it'll be hard for people to see how perfect you are…" Atem brought another knife out, "Now be good little one."

Yugi screamed as the blade was brought to his skin. After what seemed like forever Atem stopped. Yugi stopped screaming and took several panting breaths, he didn't know how much more he could take, "Tsk, tsk…You're going to hurt yourself if you keep screaming like this little one." He reached over and brought out a needle and thread, "I'll have to make sure you don't…"

Yugi tried pulling at his restraints, "D-Don't, p-please!"

"Relax," Atem brushed his finger across the smaller's cheek, "Once this is all over…I'll allow you to speak again…" Yugi trembled as the pharaoh threaded the needle and brought it to Yugi's lower lip, "This will hurt…" He plunged the needle into Yugi's skin.

Yugi tried not to scream but biting the inside of his lip as it was sewn shut. Once Atem had finished he put the needle away again and ran his hand through Yugi's hair, "This'll all be over soon, my love." Yugi continued to shake with fear and pain as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Atem picked up the bloody knife again and went back to his work. Yugi began to wreath in pain the best he could while still restrained, muffled screams passed his sealed lips. Soon, not soon enough still, Yugi felt his world go black as he passed out from the pain.

…

Yugi awoke to feel himself surrounded by warmth. He blinked open his eye and gasped when he all he saw was a lightly tanned skin covered collar bone. Yugi tried to wiggle free but was too weak still, besides Atem's hold on him was strong, "Good morning, little one." The older's words sent shivers down Yugi's spine, "I know you won't mind that I had Mahad call you in sick…"

Yugi remained silent, "I'm also know that you won't mind that you most likely won't be going back to school…Am I right?"

A large lump built up in Yugi's throat and noticed that his lips were no longer stitched close, "Y-Yes…O-Of course…"

"Good," Atem smirked and kissed the corner of his lips, "Now come…I want you to see how perfect you are now."

The pharaoh stood and helped Yugi to his feet, he gasped when something furry brushed the back of his leg. The smaller quickly looked to see a long black tail with a purple tip that matched his hair. Yugi tried backing away from it but it followed as he ran into Atem who chuckled, "You can't run from it, it's yours…" He grabbed Yugi's upper arms as the smaller looked up at him with wide eyes that asked 'W-Why?!' "The tail shows your innocents and adds to your cuteness."

Yugi tried to get away from Atem but he tightened his hold. Yugi fought harder to get free, even fisting his small hands and slamming them against Atem's bare chest, "Th-This isn't wh-what I wanted! I-I just wanted you b-back! L-Like before!"

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close, "Silly, little one…Things have changed…You know this." Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he looked at his new scars, "But no matter what…You'll always be my perfect, little, aibou…"

…

A week later Yugi looked at everyone that had gathered, his grandfather was coming home the next day and he knew Atem would convince him to give up one of his eyes to Yugi. There was a clank of bone and Yugi looked up at everyone again. Bakura and Ryou sat in silence. Jack was staring at his "creation". Yusei was sitting washing one of his wings. Mahad had his attention in a book labeled "The Forbidden Arts of Darkness". While Atem, who's lap Yugi was sitting in, ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi felt a lump build in his throat, everyone had gone mad…Everyone but him…And there was nothing he could do to change them back…


End file.
